Portable cordless power tools typically include replaceable and removable battery packs. The battery packs may have different voltages, such as 12V, 18V, 24V, etc. The cordless power tools (e.g., a cordless drill, cordless screwdriver, etc.) may be packaged with a spare battery pack that may be charged in a charger while the other battery pack is in use.